Desire
by imortalkizzy
Summary: levi comes home on valentine's day to find a suprise


Levi slams his fist into the steering wheel as he stops at a red light near his house. His work was full of idiots who he really didn't want to spend the day with, especially today. The only thing that relaxed his unsettling nerves was his green eyed lover waiting at home.

No matter how pissed Levi got, thinking of Eren always calmed him down. His green eyed lover was perfect in every way. He just wanted to spend this Valentine's Day with his perfection, not fighting with his coworkers. He had a flawless plan for them until it was ruined when they called him into work.

Levi sighed and pulled into his driveway. It didn't matter anymore, he just wanted to see his brat. Although it's already late so he may be asleep. He locked his car and headed toward his door, he couldn't wait to see the handsome brunet. He smirked, thinking of Eren, as he inserted his key into the lock.

Levi dropped his keys in shock of the sight in front of him. He quickly picked them up and slammed the door shut behind him. Before him stood a brunet with nothing but dog ears, panties that left everything exposed and a but plug connected to a furry tail. Levi could barely comprehend what he came home to but nonetheless enjoyed it.

"I'm so glad you're home master" Eren purred, the innocence in his green eyes being replaced with lust. Eren walked over to Levi and pulled his tie, forcing him into a passionate kiss. This took Levi by surprise but he was not at all displeased. Coming home to a surprise like this was exactly what he needed and intended to take advantage.

Levi took grasp of Eren's waist and slammed him against the. He then took initiative and pulled the brunet into another kiss, moving his body closer to press against his lover's body. Eren let out a quiet muffled moan as he rubbed his hard member against Levi's thigh.

"Let me hear more of those wonderful sounds" Levi said with husky voice filled with desire. The older man yanked Eren's hair to the side, giving him access to his the brunets neck. Sucking and biting along his neck, moving down to pay attention to Eren's hard nipples. Sensations of pleasure throughout the brunet as he quickly covered his mouth to muffle the moans that escaped his lips. "Who said you could cover your moans, brat. Maybe you should be punished, what do you think? Levi said sternly, forcing Eren's arms to be pinned up over his head as his lover grinded against him.

Erens bit his lip and muttered out, "yes, please punish me, Levi". Levi gave a smirk and began removing his own clothing. Once his boxers were off he turned his attention back to his lover who was impatiently waiting. "I expect you will listen from now" Levi asked as he forced the brunet onto his knees. Once he was met with a firm nod he demanded Eren to suck.

Eren did as instructed and took in the head of Levi's penis, tounge wandering his tip. He took the rest of Levi in started bobbing his head back and forth causing a loud grunt to escape Levi's mouth as he thrusted into Eren's mouth. "Faster" levi demanded and was met with exactly what he asked for. The older man pulled onto the brunet's hair as he grinded his his hips.

The older man then pulled Eren up, once again slamming him against the wall, kissing him, tounges fighting for dominance. Levi slowly pulled the panties and broke apart from the kiss. "What do you want Levi whispered into Erens ear as he teased his erection but was only responded with a moan. " I asked what you want brat" Levi's voice quickly rose.

"Fuck me" he muttered.

"Beg for it" Levi responded.

"Please Levi, mhh, fuck me so hard the only word I remember is your name" Eren moaned out.

Levi quickly turned Eren over so that his hands and face were pressed up against the wall. The brunets hips were pulled so that his ass sticked out perfectly for Levi. "you may regret that later" Levi purred as he moved his hand to pump Eren's cock. Which to his pleasure caused the brunet to let out is breath taking moans. Levi focused his other hand on the but plug in his lovers ass.

Levi's fingers traced around the entrance that was filled by the but plug. He quickly pulled it out with a satisfying pop sound and was replaced with Levi's fingers. His fingers wandering around his lovers inside, creating a scissoring motion, spreading him enough for Levi to fit.

Levi removed his fingers and grabbed his pulsing member to thrust into Eren. Eren's back arched as he let out aloud moan mixed with pleasure and pain. Levi began thrusting into Eren, each harder than the last. After a while of searching, Levi found Eren's prostate. He pound into Eren who rolled his hips against levi with ever thrust.

The sound of Levi slamming into Eren and his moans filled the room. Erens screamed out Levi's name as his cum sprayed onto the wall. Levi's filling Eren up soon after. The warm liquid slowly spilled out as Levi removed his member from Eren. Levi pulled the brunets face, green eyes meating gray. " Happy valentine's day, brat" Levi smiled as he lovingly kissed Eren's forehead.


End file.
